Funny Business
by So-sinful
Summary: When told not to Will just can't resist ...  AU Steve doesn't die
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've read the book and seen the film and the film gave me an idea.  
This is set at the wedding scene.  
Disclaimer: HA! I wish.**

**Funny business.**

"Hey." Steve addressed Will as he passed the car. "No funny business."

"Umm. I don't think you can try funny business at a wedding sir." Steve narrowed his eyes and drove off.

Will turned and his eyes fell on his girlfriend Ronnie. She was wearing a light purple dress, which puffed out slightly the further down it went. She had finished it off with a darker purple belt that tied in a bow around her waist. Her light brown hair was in loose ringlets, half pinned up. **(A/N Pic on profile)** "_Wow, she looks gorgeous_." Will thought to himself as he went to hug Ronnie. He pulled away and looked at her again. "Wow, you look," he was searching for the right word, "wow." She blushed and returned his compliment. "You look wow yourself."

They linked arms and walked through the archway and took their seats in the beautiful gardens of Blaklee Mansion, where the wedding was being held. The sat hand in hand listening to the bride and groom say their vows, or at least that's what it seemed. Ronnie was listening whereas Will was having a mental conversation with himself. "_No funny business. What funny business could I try? It's a wedding for Christ sake. The only thing I could …"_ Suddenly he got an idea. He slipped off his jacket and laid it across his and Ronnie's legs. She gave him a confused look; he just smiled, put his hand under his side of the jacket and slowly moved over to Ronnie's side. She jumped when she felt her dress rising, and Will stroking her leg.

He stopped moving the dress and started sliding his hand under the hem and along her leg. She looked at him again, but didn't say anything because as bad as it may sound, she kind of liked it. He stopped moving his hand and started tracing small circles on her thigh. Ronnie's leg twitched as the gentle touch of his fingers was tickling her. Will started moving his hand again. "Will stop it there are other people around." Whispered Ronnie trying to look inconspicuous, which was kind of hard to do since Will had now reached the hem of her panties.

Ronnie had no time to react before he pushed is fingers against her core. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. "Will, that's enough!" She whispered harshly, earning her a look from the woman sat a few seats down. The wedding ended and everyone stood up and mingled. "What was that?" Ronnie asked, smacking Will on the arm. He shrugged, "Just thought I'd try it."

"You 'just thought you'd try it'?" She mimicked him. "Will there were other people around! Plus one person looked at us …" He silenced her rant with a kiss and started to lead her away from the crowd.

"Will, where are we going?" He didn't answer but just kept leading her. She was about to ask again when she saw his father's boat. **(A/N It's more like a yacht but W.E :P)** Will motioned for her to enter the boat, she did and he followed kissing her immediately. Their lips worked against each other in a perfect harmony of passion and love. Will's hands, which were on Ronnie's hips, slowly moved upwards searching for the zip on her dress.

When he found it he started zipping it down. Ronnie backed away. "What's up?" Will asked slightly concerned. "Umm, I thought I heard someone else coming down here."  
"Relax. No-one else knows where this boat is." He smiled reassuringly. She gave him one back. The truth was that, she wasn't sure she wanted this. I mean she wanted her first time to be with Will but, she wasn't sure she was ready.

He continued to unzip her dress and, since it was strapless, the top fell forward revealing Ronnie's strapless, white, lacy bra. He started kissing her law line and down her neck, nibbling at the sensitive parts, causing an intake of breath from Ronnie. He was also messing with the belt she had around her waist. When he got it undone the dress became a purple puddle at Ronnie's feet. Will stood back to admire her body, and damn, it was fine! He started at the top and slowly worked his way down. Her perfectly rounded breasts were the first thing he saw, and he felt himself getting aroused. His eyes travelled slowly down her body taking in every perfect detail. He saw her toned stomach, it wasn't toned like 6 pack toned but he could tell that she had definitely worked out at some point. She had abs**. (A/N Not abs, abs but like Miley has on the Can't Be Tamed album cover. *Blank looks.* -sighs- There's a picture on my profile.)** Then his gaze reached something he wasn't expecting as he couldn't tell that, when he had the jacket over her, she was wearing a thong.

He went back to attacking her neck and working is way down to her breasts, gently kissing his way around each one as far as her bra would let him. Ronnie moaned as Will sucked on the sensitive skin. He reached behind her to the clasp on her bra. Just as he reached it she took a step back. "Ah no, no," she waved her finger at him, "First we de clothe you." She said with a smirk. She advanced towards him, slipping the jacket off of his broad shoulders, and then attacked the buttons on his shirt. She fumbled with them because her hands were shaking, but once she got one undone she ripped the rest open with ease, revealing his toned torso. Ronnie had only ever seen him with his shirt off once, when they first met, and to be honest she hadn't really paid much attention but now, now she was soaking in every detail.

She couldn't resist stroking his perfect abs and then running her hands over his six pack. Will shuddered at her touch and shrugged off the shirt. She ran her hands down him again, feeling his hard muscles, and finding her way to his belt. She messed around with the buckle then ragged his pants down; he kicked them off leaving him in just his boxers. Ronnie's attention was immediately drawn to Will's bulge. "Jesus Will this thing is so hard it could knock down a brick wall!" She exclaimed lightly brushing her hand over his member. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fiercely, moving her backwards. He reached behind her searching for the clasp on her bra. When he couldn't find it he gave a frustrated growl against her lips. Ronnie laughed and pulled out of the kiss, "Will, honey, it's at the front," she said, unclipping it tantalizingly slow. When the offending piece of clothing finally dropped from her body he kissed her again fondling her breasts with his hands.

Will continued to push Ronnie backwards until her back hit a wall. Once again he started kissing down her neck, still fondling her breasts he kissed over her collar bone and down the valley of her breasts. He kept going down kissing her stomach lightly and stopped when he reached the hem of her thong. He began slowly sliding it down her legs, following with his kisses, delicately kissing around her area making her squirm. He kissed all the way back up to her mouth and removed his boxers kicking them somewhere unknown. Will smiled as Ronnie moaned when he passed himself across her folds. Neither one knew how they held out for this long and Will couldn't resist anymore. He plunged into her. "Shit Will!" He pulled out and slammed back into her, "Shit! Fuck!" Ronnie screamed raking her fingernails against the wall. He slammed into her again and again and again and each time he did, Ronnie swore violently. He stopped slamming into her and picked up his pace, Ronnie still hadn't got used to him so more swear's emanated from her lips.

"Jesus Christ!" Ronnie shouted as Will slammed into her again. She felt her self being lifted off of the floor and she wrapped her legs around Will's torso, locking her ankles on his back. Still furiously pounding her, he walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. It was the only gentle action he had shown since he entered her and, as if to prove it, he slammed into her causing her to take a sharp breath. He kept this up for another few minutes before he started to get tired and slow down. Ronnie, even though she was incredibly sore, took this chance to flip them over and take a bit of control back. She sat on him, placed her hands on his chest and rocked back and forth. Will moaned, he had no idea where Ronnie had picked this technique up from but, damn she was good at it. She suddenly stopped moving and rose off him, he was about to protest when Ronnie put a finger to his lips and, with her other hand she pushed him back down. "Now, now Will be a good boy and stay there." She said with a smirk on her lips and her eyes slightly closed.

She dismounted the bed and stood next to it grabbing Will and skilfully massaging her hands up and down. A groan rose from Will's lips, again where the _fuck_ did she pick this up from ? She gathered speed and leaned in to kiss his tip, he threw his head back, grunting like an animal as he reached his peak. Ronnie moved her hands once more, and then stopped. She folded her arms over her bare chest with a smug look plastered on her face. The look on Will's was enough to give her a years worth of satisfaction. "Fucking hell Ronnie! Why did you do that?" She climbed back on top of him, careful not to touch his precious jewels, and leaned into his ear, "Just thought I'd try it." She whispered, mimicking his earlier comment. Her warm breath tickled his ear, she nibbled on his ear before pulling away and pushing him into her again. She moaned at the familiar feeling of him inside her and started bouncing on him. After a few minutes she decided she was going to do something. She rose again but stopped when there was only a small part of his throbbing member inside her. She slammed her hips down with force, not realising that it would do more to her than him. "Shit!" She exclaimed, Will laughed loudly and took this opportunity to become the dominant one again.

He started quickly moving his hips up and down, startling Ronnie. "Jesus!" He laughed and grabbed her hips raising her up slightly to get better access. Will was once again furiously pounding into her and Ronnie was moaning and groaning erotically. After a few minutes she rose up off of him shouting, "SHIT!" elongating the "I" as she squirted all over his chest. "Oh – my – GOD!" She yelled, collapsing onto him, panting. Will was just as surprised as she was, who knew that Ronnie had that much in her? **(I had to :L)** But he was no-where near done with her yet. Since she was in a position where all he had to do was lift her up slightly and he would be inside her again, he did just that.

Ronnie, still being out of it, didn't know he'd done this until she felt his hips connect with hers. "No-Will. I ca-can't do any-more."  
"I can though." He replied, once again finding his speed. After a minute she found herself again and was sat upright, doing just as much work as Will.  
"Oh fuck! Not again!" She shouted, Will held her down and rode out her orgasm, grunting as he reached his climax and released inside of her. This time they both collapsed in a heap on the bed breathing heavily. A few minutes later Will moved from underneath Ronnie and started putting his clothes back on. "Will. Do me a favour?" Ronnie asked.

"Mmm"  
"Chuck me my clothes please." He laughed as he gathered them up and launched them at her. She sat up slowly and started to cover up. She got off of the bed wincing, Will laughed at the way she was walking, "Well I'd like to see YOU try it!" She said glaring at him. He held his hands up in defence and walked over to her to help her zip up her dress.

They left the boat and returned to the wedding, hand in hand. Will laughed, "What?"

"It's just that your dad made me promise that I'd try no "funny business'" They both laughed and mingled.

**THE END**

**A/N Well there you have it folks another M rated fanfic :)****  
I would just like to point out that everything from "**delicately kissing**" to the end of this A/N was written from 2AM to 4AM so if it's shit you know why :L  
P.S Future writers, never ever EVER let your mother find the book you're writing your fanfics in. E.V.E.R!  
Also if you're gonna password protect your fanfics please remember to remove the password before trying to upload it.  
I just learned that the hard way :L **

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this wasn't gonna be a story but it was requested by ****BackBoys96**** and I needed something to do :)**

They blended back into the crowd without anyone noticing that they'd gone, or so it seemed. "Where did you two go?" Will screwed up his face and slowly turned around,

"Mum, we … I just um wanted to show Ronnie the grounds." His mother's accusatory look proved that she didn't believe him but she left the subject alone.

They both exhaled slightly and started towards the dance floor. Will rested his hands on Ronnie's hips and she placed her hands at the base of his neck. They swayed in time with the music gazing into each others eyes, when the song ended Will leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He then rested his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you."

When people started to leave, Will and Ronnie followed suit. He drove her home, gave her a long kiss goodbye and drove away. Ronnie walked into the house to her father playing the piano, the one thing she hated him doing, but her mood was too good for her to challenge him about it.

Steve looked up from the piano and could see the happiness radiating from Ronnie, and decided to quiz her about it. "What's got you so happy?"  
"Just stuff."  
"How was the wedding?"  
"The wedding was," she paused to find the right word, "eventful." She wandered over to the piano and absent mindedly ran her fingers across the keys.

Steve raised his eyebrows but didn't ask any more questions. He just watched his daughter, who was deep in thought about something unknown to him, gently play the keys on the piano. She pressed on one harder than she thought and was shocked out of her reverie by a high D. she stood up suddenly remembering that she was in fact at home and not on the boat. "Umm … I'm going to bed." She muttered, and wandered towards her room. Steve smiled to himself and continued playing the piano.

Ronnie was woken up by Jonah shaking her bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jonah staring at her; he shook the bed once more. "Will's here." He shouted at her excitedly.

"Ok, tell him I'll be out in a minute." She replied groggily, he nodded then ran off.

Ronnie practically fell out of bed and scrambled to her wardrobe. She pulled out a white tank top and black skinny jeans, put them on and then walked into the lounge to her father, once again, playing the piano. It was like he hadn't moved since the previous night. Ronnie rolled her eyes and walked past him to Will who greeted her with a hug and a kiss, which was short because Steve caught Will's eye and gave him the 'be careful she's my daughter,' look. He pulled away and said, "right, get your swimming stuff. We're off to the beach." Before she could protest he had spun her round and pushed her towards her bedroom. When she was out of earshot Steve leant over the piano and said, "this beach will be the public one. Right?"  
"Umm, yes sir." Will couldn't think of any other beaches, but then again he couldn't think of any 'funny business' to begin with so it was best that he didn't let his mind wander.

A few minutes later Ronnie emerged again and Will grabbed her hand eager to get out of the house and away from Steve's glare. They took the short walk down to the beach hand in hand, Ronnie swaying her flip flops backwards and forwards in time to their walking. They walked past the turtle's nest that they had spent a whole night protecting and when they were close enough to the water Will laid out two towels, told Ronnie to "wait there" and disappeared. When he returned she was lounging in her bikini. He set down the things he was carrying and grabbed Ronnie's arm, pulling her up. "Whoa, Will no. I'm not doing this."  
"Come on you'll be fine."  
"I don't care! There's no way I'm surfing!" Ronnie protested. Despite her digging her heels in, Will managed to get her on a board.

He helped her stay steady on the board until a big wave hit. He exploded with laughter when Ronnie flopped off the board and into the water. "Will! That was _not_ funny!" She shouted, trying to be serious but it wasn't long before she had jumped on him knocking him backwards. It was her turn to laugh as he plummeted into the water, he rose from the waves his wet shirt clinging to his body outlining his muscles. They spent the next hour chasing each other around, slowly making it back to the beach.

When they reached the edge of the water Will scooped Ronnie up in his arms and carried her back to their spot, gently laying her down he kissed her. They relaxed on the beach for a bit and then departed as Will had to get home. He kissed her goodbye then headed back to his car. After another minute Ronnie followed suit, buttoning up her blouse and pulling on her short shorts. She was about to leave when someone appeared behind her …

**A/N Ooohh who is it you ask? Mwahahahaha you'll have to wait to find out :P  
Yes I'm mean but you still love me :)****  
Read and review pweeeese xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously.**

_After another minute Ronnie followed suit, buttoning up her blouse and pulling on her short shorts. She was about to leave when someone appeared behind her …_

**Now**.

"Hey beautiful." Came a voice. Ronnie smiled as she felt a pair of hands sneak around her waist. "I thought you said you were going ho…" she stopped speaking when she turned around. "What? And leave you all alone? Never."  
"What are you doing here?" Ronnie asked with disgust, she took a step back as the person advanced. He reached out his hand towards her. "Get away from me!" She snapped, slapping his hand away. "Shhh just stand still." He whispered, placing his hands back on her waist. Ronnie couldn't move for shaking as he moved his hands to the buttons on her blouse. "No. Stop it." Ronnie said in barley a whisper. He didn't stop; he undid the top button and then the next. He carried on until he could see the top of her bikini. Pulling her blouse open just a little bit more, he leaned into her neck. His lips were almost touching her skin when she suddenly found her confidence again. "Marcus get away from me!" She yelled, slapping him across the face. At this point some other people on the beach had turned around just in time to see Ronnie running away and Marcus caressing his red cheek yelling; "I'll get you for this you frigid bitch!"

Ronnie raced up the steps to the house and breathed a sigh of relief when she shut the door and pressed her back against it. "What's up with you?" She jumped not realising her dad was in the room. "Oh … umm … it started to rain." Steve looked out of the window.

"Ronnie there's hardly a cloud in the sky." She just shrugged and walked into her room. Steve followed her concerned. "Ronnie is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine"  
"You sure? 'Cos when you came in …"  
"I said everything's fine dad!" She snapped.  
"Ok." He said, holding his hands up as if he was surrendering, and backed out of the room. He pegged her mood to PMS; little did he know that it was something completely different.

When he'd left the room Ronnie collapsed on her bed meddled by her thoughts. _"What would have happened if I hadn't stopped him?" _ _"Would it have still been rape or, by not saying anything, would I have consented to it?" _She didn't know. And she counted herself lucky enough to not have found out. Ronnie wasn't usually one to cry but for some reason she wanted to. This hadn't affected her that bad. Had it?

She woke up early next morning feeling groggy. Had she really cried herself to sleep? Ronnie Miller didn't do that, she just didn't. The only it had happened was when her dad left. Being up so early she had no idea what to do except lay on her back and literally twiddle her thumbs. This became boring after a minute so she got up and had a shower. The warm water running over her body refreshed her. She finished her shower, got dressed and wandered into the living room.

She sat down and picked up her book. After reading a few chapters she set the book down and went for a wander around the room. Her feet brought her reluctantly to the piano. Still she sat down and lifted the lid. She let her fingers glide over the keys before she played them. When she did a beautiful melody floated from the old piano.

Notes, rising and falling like the waves of the sea, filled the room. Getting into the song, Ronnie started to sing. **(A/N You probably know where this is going :L. I'm not gonna put the lyrics in 'cos if you're reading this then you should know them by heart anyway :P. but if you don't *gives evils* then the link to the video is on my profile.) **Of course, as soon as Ronnie had played the first note Steve had been awake, listening to his daughter play the instrument she had once adored. He couldn't resist standing in his doorway watching her rock back and forth in time with the song.

When the song ended Ronnie stopped playing and just sat at the piano. Steve decided to make his presence known so he coughed and walked into the room. Ronnie jumped slightly when she heard a cough behind her, "Oh. Hey dad." She said, making a space for him on the piano stool for him to sit beside her. "That was beautiful Ron." Steve complimented sitting down. Ronnie smiled and looked at her hands. The say next to each other in silence for a minute. "It felt good," Steve looked at Ronnie, "To play again. Like I'd never stopped."  
"You see? It's not as bad as you made it out to be when you bludgeoned this poor instrument with that baseball bat," Steve said, nudging her lightly.

It had been about an hour since Ronnie had woken up which would make it, 7:00. "C'mon," Steve said lightly tapping Ronnie, "Jonah will be up in a few minutes. Help me with breakfast." As predicted Jonah joined them in the kitchen a few minutes later. The sat down and ate together. Not much conversation was exchanged, which made Ronnie rush out of the door when Will called for her to escape the awkward silence.

When they were round the back of the house, Will kissed her pushing her backwards until she hit the wall. He started to kiss down her neck. "You know," he said in between kisses, "my house is empty. He finished nibbling at her skin.  
"Ah. What are you implying?" Ronnie asked, trying not to sound breathless.  
"That we could go there," he had stopped kissing her and was slowly moving his hand down her leg, "or we could stay here?"  
"Umm …" Ronnie couldn't think of a reply because she was mesmerised by Will's touch. However she was brought back to reality when Will started to lift her skirt. She reached down and pushed his hand away. "Let's go to yours. It's better than here."  
"Awesome," he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

When they pulled up outside Will's house Ronnie asked, "are you sure that your parents aren't in?"  
"Yes. They're out at a meeting. Relax" He replied, smiling at her. They went into the house and Will told Ronnie to use his sister's bikini and that he would meet her at the pool. When she went out Will was already in the water so she sat on the edge and dangled her feet in the water. "Hey!" Will called swimming over to her, "help me out." He extended his hand towards her.  
"No." She said getting up, "I'm not falling for that again. I've matured since our first date." She finished with a smug smile.  
"Ugh fine," he sighed, pulling himself out of the pool, "but you have to give me a hug." He walked up to her with his arms open.  
"No. No, no, no. Get away from me." She said laughing and running away from him. He chased after her and threw his arms around her waist and managed to push them both into the pool. "Will!" Ronnie screamed as they hit the water.

They both burst out of the water, gasping for air. "Well I wasn't planning on that happening." Will laughed.

"You're an idiot." Ronnie said throwing water at him.

"Anyway, now that I've got you in the pool, fancy a swim?" He asked with a half smile.  
"Nope." She replied, turning to leave. "I decided I wasn't gonna the moment I hit the water." She had reached the side of the pool when Will caught up with her.  
"C'mon," he murmured in her ear, "you know you can't resist." He continued, slipping his arms around her waist. Ronnie jumped slightly as she had a momentary flashback to what Marcus had done the day previous. "What's up?" Queried Will.  
"Nothing," she replied, "I'm just ticklish." She leaned back and kissed him. "Right I'm off to get changed." She stated, climbing out of the pool. "Be back in a few."

When she had changed back into her blouse and denim skirt she made her way back to the pool to find Will lounging on a sun bed. She padded over to him and stood at the foot or the sun bed. "You're blocking my sun," Will looked up at her. She just smiled and continued to walk forward. Walking with her legs on either side of the sun bed, she stopped when she was hovering over Will. Gently sitting on him, she leant forward and captured his lips with her own, he was still shirtless so she ran her hands down his chest once again memorising the feel of his muscles. His hands instinctively placed themselves on her hips, slowly working their way up her body and over her shoulders to the buttons on her blouse. He sat up undoing the top button, again like Marcus had. He reached to third button and Ronnie's mind had replaced him with Marcus. "No, Stop!" Ronnie shouted, pulling away.

"Ronnie what's up?" Will asked, concern showing in his face.

"Marcus." She replied.  
"What about him?" Will asked, his voice harsher.  
"He … he." Ronnie stuttered.

"Ronnie. What did he do?" Will face was now harsh and he looked like he wanted to punch Marcus in the face. Ronnie told Will about what had happened at the beach and when she had finished a single tear was gliding down her cheek.


End file.
